


Reminiscing Rebels

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Space Swap 2018, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share photos of loved ones and take comfort in each other.





	Reminiscing Rebels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Treat, created for Space Swap!

_And every time that you're lonely_  
_Every time that you're feeling low, you should know_  
_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_  
_I'll be there for you, you know_

**Author's Note:**

> I was super happy to find someone else who was into these two, and just had to get this treat out! :D  
> These two are sweet, and I had a lot of fun making this! I hope you enjoy it as well! :D <3
> 
> Lyrics from _Landslide_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/173293670846/matt-and-olia-sharing-photos-of-loved-ones-and)


End file.
